This is a request for a Research Scientist Development Award. The broad, long-term objective of this proposal is to understand neuronal mechanisms by which animals process sensory information and accordingly generate adaptive behaviors. Of particular interest is to identify the neuronal mechanisms for sensory processing and motor generation for the jamming avoidance response in an African electric fish, Gymnarchus. My recent behavioral studies demonstrated that the spatial and temporal patterns of two sensory cues, differential phase modulation and amplitude modulation are essential for this behavior. In the proposed project I plan to investigate neuronal mechanisms for detection of these two parameters and the promotor mechanisms which generate the behavioral output. Specifically, I prepose to (1) identify the neuronal mechanisms that process differential phase information (2) determine the precise morphology and topography of amplitude coding system, and (3) determine the final motor output mechanisms for this behavior. I will use intracellular recording and labeling techniques as well as extracellular recording techniques and electron microscopy to reveal morphology and function of neuronal elements. I will also take a comparative approach. The findings made in the proposed project will be compared with the already known neuronal mechanisms for the same behavior in an electric fish species which evolved independently from Gymnarchus. This comparison will allow us to obtain insights into general significance of the findings. I plan to learn electron microscopic techniques and field techniques to enhance my research career. The expected results will contribute to the understanding of basic principles of information processing by the brain for vertebrate behaviors.